In which starclan had grace upon Tobi
by akariandsanjihatekakashi
Summary: WARNING: this story contains extreme weirdness that will make your head explode. Unfortunately, we found that out the hard way. (poor deidara's grandma.) zetta finished (until I do another one...)


In which starclan had grace upon Tobi

By: not your parents

WARNING: this story contains extreme weirdness that will make your head explode. Unfortunately, we found that out the hard way. (poor deidara's grandma.)

Yesterday, I ate a sandwich. But that was the past. This is the present…

"What are you doing, Guy?" asked kakashi. "I'm looking for a pokemon."he replied. He returned to sifting through the grass. Kakashi was confused. "what kind of pokemon?" he asked. "I don't know", he said. "Like a cheribi or a charmeleon or something." "Oh." Kakashi returned to reading his book. Suddenly, Naruto rushed in. "KAKASHI SENSEI! KAKASHI SENSEI! HURRY!HELP! YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!" he yelled very loudly. Kakashi rushed after Naruto, who was leading him very quickly to the scene. Once they arrived, they saw a boy with a white hat and an orange dog. He was talking to Sakura. "HEY!" Yelled Naruto to the boy. "GET AWAY FROM MY SAKURA!" And Naruto talked him. "OW!Hey! what the heck man? What's your biz? GET OFF!" "I'll save you!" yelled the dog, and stretched his way into the fight. He grabbed the boy, and bit Naruto on the leg. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR"yelled the boy to Nauto, who was trying to stop the bleeding from the dog bite. "WHATS THE DEAL WITH YOU TALKING TO SAKURA!?YOU LOVE HER OR SOMETHING?!" yelled Naruto back. "UHHH…UMMMM….." stammered the boy. "If you think my name is Sakura, its not."said Sakura. " My name is princess bubblegum." Naruto was confused. "What?" he looked closer. Then he noticed that the girl's skin was pink, and she had this ugly crown on her head. So it wasn't Sakura. "OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH….. Well, sorry lady." Said Naruto. "Its ok. Finn and I forgive you." She replied back. Naruto ran back to Kakashi. "OK,"he said. "follow me." So he and kakashi flew to Shikiamaru's house. "Why are we at Shikamaru's house?"Asked Kakashi. "We aren't." said Naruto. Kakashi brought up google earth on his Iphone 5. "It says here that it's Shikamaru's house." Says kakashi. " Well," said Naruto. "It's wrong." Kakashi was getting annoyed. " Um, yeah, no, It's Shikamaru's house. See, it says right there on the door step: Welcome to the Nara's residence." Naruto looked at the doorstep in disbelief. " I guess even some people can't even tell what house they live in." Kakashi smacked his face. "ok, then why don't you tell me who lives here then." "Shikamaru's DAD lives here." Replied Naruto. but Kakashi didn't hear. He went to go hit his head on a brick wall multiple times.

When they rang the doorbell, Spiderman answered the door. "Hello" he said. "HI" said Naruto. "Have you seen my friend Sasuke?" "No," said spiderman. "Would you like a cookie?" "Why do you always ask that to random people?" asked kakashi. "I JUST MISS HIM AND WE WERE LIKE BROTHERS AND I WANT HIM TO COME BACK TO KONOHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Naruto and he started to cry a river of tears.

MEANWHILE!

Sasuke, Karin, jugo, and Suigetsu were walking through the forest. Then a cat attacked them. "MMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" its cry rang through the forest. "OW! OW! GET OFF!" yelled suigetsu. The cat jumped off. "sorry," she said. "you crossed ThunderClan border, but I don't think it matters now that I realize you aren't enemies." "THUNDERCLAN?! ENEMIES?! THESE CATS ARENT MAKING ANY SENSE,SASUKE! THEY ARENT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE TALKING!" screamed Karin. "yeah. Karin's right for once." Said suigetsu licking his wounds. "can I kill this cat?" the cat gave them an icy glare. "You know, I have a name! It's Squirrelflight." She hissed. "Wat?" asked Suigetsu in an awkward way. "I…Umm… what's a squirrelflight?" "Squirrelflight is my Warrior name." Explained Squirrelflight. "I used to be Squirrelpaw, but after yesterday, I became Squirrelflight. So now I'm a warrior, and warriors must always protect ThunderClan borders. No matter how tired they are even if they haven't slept the whole night." Squirrelflight ruubed her eyes, and yawned. "That's nice."said Sasuke "Bye" and they all flew away. "WAIT!"yelled Squirrelflight as she ran after them. "I'M SINGLE! WHATS YOUR NUMBER?"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Yelled Naruto as he was thrown to the ground. "GGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Growled the ninetales. "KURMA! HOW DID YOU GET OUT? AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU MAKING THAT CREEPY NOISE?!" "Umm…" said kakashi "Naruto, that's a pokemon Ninetales. Not Kurma." Natuto looked closer to realize that the fox looked nothing like Kurma. "OH! SORRY!" yelled Naruto to the ninetales. The ninetales blew a blast of fire at Naruto. It singed Naruto's hair, turning it all black. "MEHHH…"said Naruto sadly as he felt the remains of his hair.

"Whoooooo" Said Mario sarcastically as Princess peach crossed the finish line. She got out of her cart and sashayed over to Mario. "Hey, loser"She said. "didnt get first place for once. How surprising. In fact you even got beat by a girl! HA!" that night, when Mario got home, he killed himself. But not after helping himself to a few mushrooms.

"Ok luffy, you deal out the cards this time," said chopper

"Sure thing!" said luffy

He passed out some cards to everyone. Then he passed some out to himself. He put the deck down and looked at his own cards. He started crying.

"what! Whats wrong?"

Tears streamed down from Luffy'S face. " A-A-…Ace….."

MEANWHILE!

Naruto's hair grew back with the help of rasangan jutsu. (just…don't ask, ok?)

"OK! Lets get cracking we're gonna find sasuke and bring him ba—"

Then neku came and shot them all with his sexy beam and they all died.

THE END

…for now….

Painstar padded cautiously into the den. A twig snapped underneath his paw, making a loud cracking noise. A shuffle of fur on the far end of the cave an a small kit looked up with big, blue eyes. "now look what you've done! You woke him up! I knew this would happen!" an angry queen hissed at him. The kit started mewling loudly. Painstar chuckled to himself "I think its your deafening screeching that's waking him up. The purple queen sat down. She was too tired to argue. "look, all I wanna do is sleep, ok?" and with that she collapsed to the ground. Painstar laughed. "oh, Konanheart…" Painstar took up madarakit and carried him out of the den. He took him to the big river, (which was a bad idea) and dropped him on the tall ledge. "Look, Madarakit. Look at all that water." Madarakit had some trouble seeing the water. Painstar decided to pick him up and hold him over the cliff to let him get a better view (which was also a bad idea). Suddenly, a great wind blew, and blew Madarakit out of Painstar's mouth.

And he fe l l

into the

~w~a~t~e~r~

….Painstar fails as a parent.

Madarakit didn't know how to swim so he died a most unfortunate death when he was only 13 hours 28 minutes and 19 seconds old.

Then he went to starclan.

He met a glowing, red white and blue cat.

"Who are you?" asked Madarakit. The blue ca answered "I am called CATptain aMEOWca (heh, heh…..i stole that) starclan has decided that you should get another chance at life and since your father fails as a parent. From this moment on you shall be called Tobikit, until you get your apprentice name."

Isn't catptain ameowica such a nice guy?

Ok, this is the end for real

Until the next ne comes out…


End file.
